


Here Comes The Sun

by youaresunlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas,” Dean nudges the angel across the console. They’re in the parking lot of Claire’s school and Cas just <em>won’t</em> stop- “<em>Cas</em>. Stop fidgeting.”</p><p>“I… Sorry,” Cas clears his throat, clenching and unclenching his fingers. “I’m… This is all very… Is my tie alright?” He sounds unsure and a little helpless.</p><p>Dean looks at him, those eyes somehow still blue in the dim light, feels a tightness in his chest because Cas is all heart. He really is. Too much heart filled with good intentions.</p><p>“Your tie is fine. Makes you look like a dad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for zodiaccas' request on Tumblr.

 

> Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
>  Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been clear  
>  Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
>  And I say it’s alright

 

“You don’t have to go,” Claire says, pulling at a loose thread in her sweater, feigning disinterest. “Not like it’s mandatory, Cas. They aren’t taking roll.”

Cas frowns, glances down at the bright pink paper before looking up. “But I’ve been invited,” he says seriously, and Claire would be annoyed if he weren’t so naïve. “I would love to meet your teachers, Claire. Of course I wish to go.”

“Go where?” comes Dean’s voice, as he appears in the doorway holding a mug. He pulls out a chair that he tugs close to Cas’ before plopping down, but it’s no less conspicuous than their usual mating dance so Claire just raises an eyebrow and chews her gum, smacks it once.

Cas sighs then slides the letter to his right for Dean to see. “It’s Curriculum Night next Monday,” he explains, the words sounding awkward, almost foreign, on his tongue. It’s strange, watching him like this, like watching her dadafter dinner when he’d sign her permission slips and peruse the parent newsletters. But Cas isn’t her dad, as hard as that is to remember sometimes, which is why it’s confusing to have him _care_ so god damn much. She almost wishes he were ruthless again, because it was easier to distinguish him from her father back then.

“Heh, I used to go to those.” Dean laughs when she shoots him a look, one of surprise. “I went for Sammy,” he says. “Well, when I could… when it made sense. Every now and then we’d stay in a town for long enough, which meant no switching schools so the classes actually mattered. At least for Sam.”

“Who met your teachers then?” Claire asks before she can stop herself. She half-expects Dean to be angry with her for prying, but he just shrugs and that’s somehow worse.

“ _I_ met ‘em. They weren’t anything special,” Dean quips. “I didn’t even show up for classes, right? They sure as hell weren’t expecting parents.” He shrugs again before taking a long drink of his coffee. He misses the way Castiel looks at him, soft, blue, and doe-eyed.

“Don’t mean I’m not gonna be there for this one, kiddo,” Dean says, and for a moment both Cas and Claire fall silent, before they blurt out “You’re going, Dean?” and “You’re going too?” at the same time. “What?” Dean laughs, glancing at Claire then turning to Cas. “You don’t want me to or something?”

“N-no,” Cas blinks, and Claire nearly sighs because he is so _obvious_. “I, um… I just thought you wouldn’t- In case there’s another hunt, I didn’t want to… impose.”

Dean huffs, though not in a mean way, just amused. “‘Impose’? What are we, strangers? C’mon, Cas, I can’t nag her about her schoolwork if I don’t know what she’s learning.”

“You _already_ nag me about my schoolwork,” Claire gripes, and she rolls her eyes at Dean’s grin while Cas starts to look starry-eyed - _again_ , obvious.

“The event begins at seven, Dean,” Cas informs him happily. He’s practically beaming when Dean replies, “By all means. Clear my schedule.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Cas,” Dean nudges the angel across the console. They’re in the parking lot of Claire’s school and Cas just _won’t_ stop- “ _Cas_. Stop fidgeting.”

“I… Sorry,” Cas clears his throat, clenching and unclenching his fingers. “I’m… This is all very… Is my tie alright?” He sounds unsure and a little helpless.

Dean looks at him, those eyes somehow still blue in the dim light, feels a tightness in his chest because Cas is all heart. He really is. Too much heart filled with good intentions.

“Your tie is fine. Makes you look like a dad.”

Cas’ mouth quirks, pouty and sweet. “Claire said the same thing when I found her at the center.” His hand curls around the knot and tugs it a bit, perhaps self-conscious.

“Well, she’s a smart girl,” Dean chuckles lightly. “Look, just relax, okay? All we gotta do is listen to the teachers, maybe say ‘hello,’ and go home. They’re not gonna _bite_ and if they do, I’ve got my knife right here.” He pats his pocket and throws a wink at Cas, who ducks his head.

“Yes,” Cas says, a sort of non-sequitur but the guy’s still nervous; Dean understands.

“We should head in though. It’s ten till seven.”

Cas watches the parents heading toward the entrance and takes a deep breath. “Alright.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“So, what do you think? Not too bad, huh?” Dean smiles. He has the syllabi for Claire’s first two classes under his arm, while his free hand guides Cas through the hallway and the crowd.

Cas nods then squints at the six-period schedule Claire wrote down for them. “Six years and I am virtually a blank slate when it comes to high school.” He sighs forlornly as Dean laughs and pulls him along.

“Hey, _no_ parent understands high school,” Dean says. “Doesn’t matter that they’ve been through it all themselves. It’s a jungle every time and everyone’s lost, flailing around.”

“Did you… ‘flail around’ too, Dean?”

“Are you kidding? They couldn’t get enough of me,” Dean smirks. “A nice car can get you far, Cas. Don’t know what the kids are about _these_ days but back then? Baby was my wingwoman.”

And just like that, he’s getting nostalgic. Christ.

Cas must notice this ‘cause he starts to smile, the barely-there kind that makes Dean go weak at the knees. He feels ridiculous; he realizes the picture they present. There have been eyes on them all evening, as well as unsubtle whispers and some knowing smiles.

“What?” he blurts out, because Cas is staring now, appearing… _fond_. He’s been doing that a lot lately and Dean’s heartbeat trips every time.

“I’m aware of how much you love your car,” Cas says, “but I doubt that she was the sole reason you were popular with your peers.”

Dean tilts his head. “What’re you trying to tell me, Cas?” He watches the blush spread on Cas’ face and he can’t help himself; he’s already grinning. “Are you saying that chicks dug me ‘cause I’m cute? Just the way I am?”

He’s pretty sure that the soccer mom behind them heard every word, but he couldn’t care less about her scandalized expression - not when Cas is pink. His cheeks are so _pink_.

“I was… going to say it was due to your incredible modesty.”

Dean blinks, then blinks once more, and Cas is looking _smug_ now, the little shit, but Dean’s not even mad. He’s actually impressed.

He also laughs, sort of loudly; a few more heads turn this time but again, he doesn’t care. “Huh,” he breathes out with a smile. “Guess you did pick up on a couple things from us after all.”

“I am an angel, Dean,” Cas whispers conspiratorially. “I can learn anything that I set my mind to. My level of absorption when it comes to new knowledge is similar to that of a sponge.”

“So like a two-year-old,” Dean teases because he can. He laughs when Cas squints at him and is quick to assure, “Hey, I don’t mean offense. I wish _I_ were still like that.”

Cas sighs and checks Claire’s schedule for third period.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

After algebra comes biology, followed by history, ending with English. The teacher for that class is fairly young with kind brown eyes. She’s soft-spoken but eloquent, firm without being harsh, and Cas instantly likes her. He has a feeling Claire might like her too.

“Wanna say ‘hi’ to her?” Dean asks toward the end of her presentation. “We’re done after this so there’s no rush, if you do.”

“Yes, I think I would like to,” Cas says. They’ve greeted all the teachers tonight but this is the first time he truly wants to and not just out of politeness.

The others file out and the line gets shorter until it’s Cas’ turn to extend a hand. “Hello, we’re here for Claire Campbell,” he tells the teacher. They’ve all yet to gain real comfort with the name but it had to be done given Claire’s on-the-run status.

“Oh!” the teacher smiles, her face lighting up with recognition. “So lovely to meet you, Mr. Campbell,” she turns to Dean, “and Mr. Campbell.” There’s no perceptible change in her tone and they don’t bother correcting her; it could get complicated.

“Please call me Kate,” she continues, craning her neck a little to maintain eye contact. “I was hoping that you would attend tonight. It’s a pleasure having her in class.”

The sound that escapes Cas is nothing but pure, unadulterated relief. “She’s… doing well?” he beams, unable to suppress his response. After speaking to five teachers who told them some variation of the phrase “Claire is quiet,” Cas is unquestionably thrilled by the change, even more so when Kate adds, “She’s a great participant in discussions as well.”

“That’s… I’m very glad to hear it.” Cas glances at Dean, who smiles right back.

“You know, if you’re not in a hurry,” Kate starts, “there’s an assignment of Claire’s that I thought you might like to see. Would you mind waiting while I greet the remaining parents?”

“Oh, uh. No. Not at all.” Cas imagines if Claire could see his face, she’d call him a ‘doof.’ “Please, take your time.”

There are only three parents left, each wanting thankfully short, concise introductions. Fewer than ten minutes go by before Kate returns to lead them toward her desk, where a small stack of colorful, labeled folders await. She pulls one out that’s presumably Claire’s, opens it up for the two sheets of notebook paper stapled together. Cas doesn’t fail to notice just how carefully Kate handles the work, and he and Dean wait for her to provide an explanation, which she soon does in a calm, fond voice.

“A couple of weeks ago, I asked my students to write about heroes. Not to simply name one but to think upon the qualities that distinguish a hero. Many of the free-writes turned in mention role models and conventionally heroic traits, which is great, but I thought what Claire wrote is really quite unique and wanted to share it with you both. I asked for her permission, of course.”

She hands the essay to Cas, who takes it with a ‘thank you’ and holds it between him and Dean, suddenly nervous. His eyes quickly scan the heading - Claire’s name, the date, Kate’s name, the class period - and with a barely audible, shaky breath, he begins to read.

 

_Romantic childhood tales and popular movies might have you believe that a hero is born with the ‘right’ characteristics, such as bravery or compassion, empathy or good will. Even protagonists who haven’t yet attained their hero status clearly possess these traits within them, and their so-called origin story details the quest to unlock this inherent potential._

_But to me, a hero is someone who begins his journey as not a hero at all. Not because he is malicious or ill-willed, but rather due to external conditions like a confined world and limited experience. It is the ability and willingness to step beyond his own limits that nurture true development and that transformation, that significant change, is what defines a hero in my mind._

_When I was ten years old, I met a soldier named Castiel. He was a warrior in every sense of the word, firm in his mission with no room for distractions or anything that might slow him down. He had a one-track mind, completely confident in his set beliefs, and it was impossible to interact with him on an emotional level because he was incapable of empathy; that would have been a distraction too. And I lost one of the most important people in my life because of his single-mindedness, and for years I resented him, vowing that I would never forgive him for what he did._

_We ended up meeting again, and after years of pent-up hate I was ready to continue hating him, set in a one-track mind of my own. But then I realized that he had changed, that he had become less machine-like and more human, suffering from guilt and doubt, the weight of the world. He had been trying to find me, to seek forgiveness and help in any he can, and for a while I refused because I couldn’t get past the memory of who he used to be. Eventually, though, he wore me down. He may have changed for the better but he can still be persistent and incredibly stubborn._

_I haven’t entirely forgiven Castiel, though I have learned things about him that prove his sincerity in wanting to help me. I learned that he rebelled against his command when he realized his path was no longer righteous - or rather, when he learned that there is no such thing as a righteous path. His new ‘path’ is to try to do his best in a world where it’s far too easy to do his worst (his words)._

_It’s strange to consider him a hero, given our history. I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel conflicted at the term. But what I do know for certain is that Castiel is different, has convinced me of that. He’s developed sympathy, humility, and is more compassionate than many people I’ve met. Despite his actions in the past, he has willingly gone through a near-overhaul to find his true self and true path, and to me, those are the real traits of a hero: someone who has learned to not be afraid of change. In fact, he is now showing me how not to be afraid myself._

 

Cas stares at the final line, reading it again and again, committing it to memory. He swears that his pulse is ringing in his ears, and he nearly misses Dean curling a hand around his wrist, warm and steady.

“This Castiel sounds like a very intriguing person,” Kate says. “Despite my better judgment, I was curious whether he’s an acquaintance of yours as well.”

Cas almost asks her what she means but remembers that he and Dean are listed under aliases in Claire’s school file. Regardless, Dean steps in with his usual charming smile, tells her, “Yeah, we both know Castiel. He really is great, just a big ole softie now.”

“But still a soldier,” Cas argues weakly, before sneaking a look at Dean, who’s stifling a laugh.

“It’s clear that there’s quite a bit more to the story,” Kate smiles, “but what I was fortunate enough to read was really fascinating. I look forward to her work for the rest of the year.”

“Thank you,” Dean answers on Cas’ behalf. “I’ll let her know she’s not allowed to slack off.”

They share a laugh at that before parting ways, Cas not yet out of his daze as they head out into the parking lot. He hovers by the passenger door, until Dean comes around and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Cas. Hey, you okay?” he asks, and Cas peers at him, his eyes huge and wet with unshed tears.

“I’m… I’m very relieved,” Cas says. “I was so afraid that we’d- That _I’d_ somehow…”

Dean keeps his hand where it is, using it to pull Cas right into his arms, holding him tight. “Hey, you read what she wrote. She’s a good kid. Don’t worry so much.”

“I don’t deserve it, being called a-” Cas half-sighs and half-dry sobs against his shoulder and Dean, feeling bold, reaches up to tangle his fingers in Cas’ hair like they belong there.

“Shh, it’s a little too late for that, Mr. Hero.”

“ _Dean_ ,” comes the reprimand and the hunter decides to tell him, because Cas needs to hear it.

“I’m proud of you,” he murmurs, “for finding her and not giving up on her. That’s sorta your thing, huh? Not giving up on people…” His throat feels oddly tight when he says his next words. “Jimmy… I think Jimmy would be real glad, Cas.”

“Dean…” Cas chokes out, already breathless. There are tears on his cheeks as he clutches Dean’s jacket, his knuckles white.

They stand there for a while, tangled in their embrace, with Dean whispering “It’s alright, babe. I’ve got you,” and the endearments come so easily like they were meant to be directed to Cas all along. His babe, his sweetheart, his angel, his baby; Dean lets all of them fall from his lips onto Cas’ skin.

“Still gonna deny that you’re a huge softie?” Dean teases eventually, and when Cas pulls back completely deadpan and says “Yes,” Dean rolls his eyes, taps his cheek, then replies, “Let’s go home.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Charlie, Sam, and Claire are in an assembly line doing dishes when they arrive back at the bunker. They’ve saved a serving of meatloaf for Dean, who happily eats his meal while arguing with Charlie about what they should have for dessert. Sam votes for no dessert, Claire sides with Charlie for the sake of opposing Dean, and Cas doesn’t have a vote since he doesn’t need food anymore but he offers support for Dean then promptly gets teased for being “whipped.”

“How am I ‘whipped’?” Cas inquires the group, honestly curious.

“S’fine, Cas. It’s natural to wanna side with your boyfriend,” Claire says. She pats Cas on his arm then smirks at Dean, who coughs and flushes red. He grouses at her, she grouses back, and Sam has to step in before things get too snarky.

But later that night, when they’re standing in the hallway to say goodnight, Claire lets both of them give her hugs and hugs back just as fiercely, burying her face in their shirts.

“Night, Cas,” she murmurs as she lets go with a hint of a smile, “and thanks. You too, Hasselhoff.”

Dean laughs then answers, “Yeah, alright, Miley Cyrus. Time for bed. You’ve got school in the morning.”

“Killjoy,” Claire sighs melodramatically, flicking her wrist in a wave before slipping into her room.

“Good night, Dean,” Cas says kindly, once they’re alone again and it’s all too quiet for Dean’s liking.

“Oh, no, angel, you’re coming with me,” Dean grins, relishing Cas’ squint as he tugs his new boyfriend into his bedroom.

Later, when Charlie is crossing the hall to get to the bathroom, she catches Cas’ hushed “I think… I understand their teasing now,” followed by Dean’s much louder “Yeah, okay, Cas, just take off your coat.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link here](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com/post/117448162915/dean-cas-here-comes-the-sun)
> 
> As always, please do leave me kudos, comments, and love. Your feedback makes my day! :)


End file.
